I Miss You
by Lynariae
Summary: DaeHyun va mal depuis que YoungJae est au courant.


Le silence. C'était la seule chose que Jung DaeHyun écoutait depuis plus de deux heures. Seul dans l'appartement, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il se redressa sur son lit et le froissement des draps brisa finalement le silence. Sa voix finie par s'élever dans la pièce alors qu'il commencer à chanter _Goodbye. _Les paroles semblaient lui convenir à merveilles : _« En rentrant sans cesse dans le mur appelé réalité. »_ C'était exactement ça. La réalité faisait bien mal mais, il n'avait d'autre choix que de la supporter. Il n'allait pas quitter les B.A.P alors qu'il s'était battu pour réaliser son rêve. Cependant, c'était dur de faire face à son regard noir et froid posé sur lui alors que, un mois plus tôt, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Tout avait basculé quand YoungJae était tombé sur la tablette de DaeHyun et qu'il avait trouvé le code d'un certain dossier qui contenait des textes : une sorte de journal. Il avait alors lu le fond du cœur de son meilleur ami et avait apprit que ce dernier était amoureux de lui. DaeHyun avait alors vu son ami s'éloigner de lui et le négliger jusqu'à devenir un étranger.

La porte s'ouvrit et DaeHyun cessa de chanter en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient, dévoilant toute son âme. Il entendit des rires provenant du salon dont le sien il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Trois coups à sa porte lui signifièrent que JongUp voulait entrer. Le plus vieux lui donna son accord et il vit le battant de bois s'ouvrir sur son ami.

- Hyung, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Le danseur s'avança vers le jeune homme assit et lui tendit un sac.

- Merci JongUp, il ne fallait pas.

- Ouvre, dépêche-toi !

DaeHyun laisse un sourire prendre place sur son visage devant l'impatience de son cadet et attrape le sac. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti un manteau en cuir marron. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissant le blouson qu'il avait remarqué une semaine plus tôt à Myungdong mais qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir.

- JongUp-ah .. Tu .. pourquoi ?

Le dénommé JongUp-ah rigola et répondit :

- Depuis un mois, tu ne souris quasiment plus et tu n'as pas l'air bien donc, je voulais te réconforter avec ce cadeau.

- Tu .. Tu es vraiment le meilleur JongUp-ah. Merci beaucoup.

Il posa le sac ainsi que le blouson et prit le danseur dans ses bras. Le leader vocal enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, le remerciant une fois de plus pour ce magnifique cadeau. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et un ton sec dit :

- Tss. Tu dis m'aimer mais tu te consoles vite dans les bras du premier venu.

A ces mots, une fureur sans nom prit possession de DaeHyun qui lâcha JongUp et se releva. Il fit trois grandes enjambées vers YoungJae et le plaqua contre le mur. Il siffla entre ses dents :

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu me reproches de t'aimer depuis que tu as lu des choses personnelles dans ma tablette et maintenant, tu me reproches de chercher du réconfort ailleurs ? Mais tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Yoo YoungJae. Quand à JongUp, il n'est pas une personne que l'on prend comme une roue de secours et tu sais bien qu'il est avec HimChan. J'aurais dut tomber amoureux de lui, ainsi j'aurais tout de même moins souffert et il n'aurait pas réagit aussi excessivement que toi. La preuve, il s'inquiète pour moi, LUI !

- Je .. DaeHyun, tu me fais peur, murmura YoungJae.

Le plus vieux sentit une main sur son épaule et, en tournant la tête, il tomba dans le regard de JongUp. Celui-ci lui intimé de lâcher le jeune homme contre le mur. DaeHyun soupira et obéit puis quitta la chambre et enfin l'appartement en claquant la porte. YoungJae s'était laissé glisser au sol, les jambes tremblantes. JongUp lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Je n'ai jamais vu DaeHyun comme ça. Tu es responsable de son état Hyung ? Il est vraiment une larve depuis un mois ..

- Je .. Oui .. Je suis la personne qu'il faut blâmer .. Je ..

- HYUNG !

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre par la fenêtre ouverte et un grand bruit résonna. Ils regardèrent par celle-ci et ils se figèrent en voyant la scène en bas. Il y avait une grande agitation autour d'une personne allongée au sol, sur le ventre, une grande quantité de sang entourant son corps. Ils comprirent qui s'était en voyant JunHong en pleurs à ses côtés et en reconnaissant les vêtements : ceux que portait DaeHyun en quittant la chambre. Reprenant leurs esprits, ils se précipitèrent en bas et arrivèrent en même temps qu'une ambulance. Des secouristes en descendirent, se précipitant sur le corps inerte au sol, le conducteur de la voiture l'ayant percuté n'ayant rien grâce à la carrosserie alors qu'ils commençaient les premiers soins, ils se rendirent compte que c'était inutiles. L'un d'entre eux se tourna vers Zelo et dit calmement :

- Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. Ce jeune homme est décédé.

Les pleurs du maknae redoublèrent alors qu'il prit le corps inanimé –et couvert de sang- de son ami dans ses bras, le suppliant de se réveiller. Les mots de l'ambulancier se passaient en boucle dans la tête de YoungJae.

_« _Je suis responsable de sa mort car je suis responsable de sa colère. Certes, je ne répondais pas à ses sentiments mais il restait mon meilleur ami malgré tout ce qui se passait. Je demande à sa famille et à ses amis de me pardonner pour ne pas l'avoir rendu heureux. Moi, YoungJae, vivrait avec ce poids sur mes épaules toute ma vie.

En ce jour où nous faisons disparaitre ton corps, je veux te dire une chose DaeHyun : tu me manques atrocement. »


End file.
